gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-803T GN-XIV
GNX-803T GN-XIV (aka GN-XIV, pronounced "Jinx Four"), is the fourth generation successor of the GN-X series featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer and commanded by the Earth Sphere Federation Army. Technology & Combat Characteristics The latest developed GNX and successor all GNX and GNZ (Innovators) series, it is the most advanced GN-X that's believed to surpass even the Gundams.Gundam 00 A wakening of the Trailblazer website, GN-X IV profile http://www.gundam00.net/ms/06.html The GN-XIV was based on data left behind in CB's ship, the Celestial Being. The ship contained a MS manufacturing facility and technical MS data from both CB and Innovators; the abandoned data-banks were left behind for the ESF to study. With the incorporation of advanced MS and GN technology from the the defunct Innovators and CB, the capabilities of the GN-X IV is the most formidable series ever produced. Its physical form retains much from its predecessors. Although the Ahead series was different from the regular series, the GN Thrusters aspect was incorporated into the new series; therefore every GN-XIV has built-in GN Thrusters on the back of the shoulders for greater speed and maneuverability. The GN-XIV's MS shoulders and arms have hardpoints that allow the GNX-IV to be equipped with different equipment, allowing greater adaptability in the battlefield. The GN-XIV can equip large GN Shields (shields that can create a GN Field), GN Cannons, GN Bazookas, GN Beam Rifles, GN Machineguns, GN Claws, GN Swords, anti-beam countermeasures, and GN Boosters; however its complete equipment compliments and capabilities are not yet fully defined. These weapons packages evolved from the GNX-607T GN-XII and GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X series, allowing this series to have greater versatility and adaptability in combat than its predecessors. An unusual engineering decision was not to give the GN-XIV a Bit Control System and GN Fangs to increase combat potential and survivability as to CB. Because Innovators left behind the specs for the Trans-Am System, this series are all Trans-Am capable August Magazine scanhttp://img827.imageshack.us/img827/2547/1281543401985.jpg; however the GN Drive Tau still suffers from particle drainage after a one-time execution.The cockpit area is different to the predecessors, it is located at the chest but not located at the torso(as the torso is used to be the container of the GN Missiles). The GN-XIV possibly can mount the buster rifle of the GN-XII, and might also store GN Beam Sabers in the legs. The GN Shields are seen to store grenade-like objects that are possily Anti- Beam Field containers.Overall,the GN-XIV is a formidable unit that is made by ESF. Armaments Note: The names below are speculative, based on previous naming conventions, and are subject to change after the official names are revealed ;*GN Beam Rifle :The standard armament of the GN-XIV. The Rifle can fire multiple Beam shots, just like its predecssors (GN-X, Advanced GN-X, GN-XII,GN-XIII and Ahead). It can mount long- barrel attachment. ;*GN Buster Sword :Just like the GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword, GN-XIV can carry a GN Buster Sword for Close Quarters Combat. The GN Buster Sword is a physical GN Blade that uses GN particles to increase its cutting power. ;*GN Vulcan :Mounted on either side of the waist, similar to the Superbia GN-X. They have low power output, but a high firing rate. Primarily used to shoot down missiles or restrict the movements of an enemy MS. ;*GN Claw :Used only by the GN-X series of mobile suits, the claw is a normal manipulator hand equipped with a GN Particle infused claw weapon. It is used only as a last resort in close combat. System Features ;*Trans-Am System ;*GN Field ;*GN Boosters Variants ;*GNX-803T GN-XIV (Commander Type) :Another type of GN-XIV for ESF commander use. In order to to divide the two types of GN-XIV (Standard and Commander),the Commander Type has a black paint and the Standard Type has a green paint. The main differences between the two is that the Commander Type pilot can choose their own equipment History In the movie, an army of GN-XIV were assigned to the ESF along with two commander types piloted by Andrei Smirnov and Patrick Colasour. However these suits were proven ineffective against the ELS and some of them were assimilated for their own use against them and Celestial Being. Pics Gallery File:1266662516494.jpg|A screenshot of the "Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Traiblazer" showing the GN-XIV along with the Gadelaza. File:4594786193_96d006d522_b.jpg|A screenshot of the "Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Traiblazer" showing the GN-XIV in combat. File:4594786497_318884206f_b.jpg|A screenshot of the "Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Traiblazer" showing the GN-XIV heading into combat. File:4595402432_43f5924f56_b.jpg|A screenshot of the "Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Traiblazer" showing the GN-XIV in combat. File:4594785891 eac16407db b.jpg|A screenshot of the "Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Traiblazer" showing the GN-XIV in combat. GNX-803T.jpg|GNX-803T File:CG Jinx 4.jpg|Front view of the GN-XIV Commander Type holding its GN Beam Rifle. File:CG Jinx 4 Rear.jpg|Back View of the GN-XIV Commander Type holding its GN Beam Rifle. File:CG Jinx 4 II.jpg File:CG Jinx 4 II Rear.jpg File:CG Jinx 4 III.jpg|Front view of the GN-XIV Commander Type with its GN Buster Sword mounted on the Shoulder and holding a GN Beam Rifle. GNXIVGRooM.jpg GN-XIV.png|GN-XIV Notes * References File:Gundam00n 001.jpg File:4726752566_502e51370a_b.jpg|GN-XIV External Links GNX-803T GN-XIV on MAHQ